


Kenma's Heat

by mzblackpoison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bloating, Come Inflation, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's in heat, luckily he had Kuroo to help him through the tough times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm getting back into the groove of writing fanfics, so I'm kind of all over the place. 
> 
> You think I dragged it on a little too long, should I have jump right into the smut w/o so much intro stuff? ?
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]

It wasn't the first time Kenma needed to stay home from heat problems that got out of control. Nearly every other heat gave Kenma all sorts of problems; this time wasn't any different from any other time.

 

Kenma groaned loudly as he rolled around in bed, he was so aroused, his dick was rock hard all day, no matter how much he masterbated he couldn't sooth his arousal. He let out a whimper, it was so painful.

 

He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself rhythmically. It wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed his mate, his alpha. His grip tightened, his hips trembling as he came, soiling his hands with his cum. He slumped against his bedroom wall groaning, he was still hard.

 

Flopping onto his stomach, he pulled his legs under himself letting his ass sick out. Reaching behind himself, he dipped his fingers into his slick, god he was so wet, so wet and desperate. Slowly he thrust two fingers into his puckered dripping hole, thrusting his fingers radically in an attempt to create friction. He moaned loudly, mouth hanging open. drool pooling onto his bedsheets.

 

He needs Kuroo, needs Kuroo to fill him up, to fill him with cum. He needed more, it wasn't enough alone, it never was.

 

When Kenma hears the doorbell, he knows it's Kuroo at the door. His cock jumps in excitement; now he would be satisfied. He attempts to run out his bedroom door, only to collapse, his legs were like jelly.

 

He let's out a loud mewl knowing Kuroo will go to him, and he does. In seconds Kuroo's kneeling beside him, arms wrapped around Kenma's trembling body ready to pick him up. Kenma moans at the contract; more, more, he needed more.

 

He can see Kuroo's just as aroused as he is, his cock staining in its fabric confinement, eyes dilated, and mouth open as he breaths heavily. Just as keep sets him down on the bed, Kenma lunges forward smashing his lips against Kuroo's, kissing his feverishly. Kuroo immediately, kissing back allowing Kenma to take control.

 

Kenma is then rubbing his neck against Kuroo in an erratic fashion; _he's so out of it he can't scent mark me properly,_ Kuroo thought turning his neck to the side allowing more access for Kenma. Kuroo loved Kenma in heat, not just for sex, but Kenma became more clingy and touchy, and definitely more expressive.

 

Kuroo nibbles Kenma's neck, hands stroking Kenma's dripping cock and playing with his equally wet hole. Kenma whimpered loudly burying his face into Kuroo's neck, it was too good. Kuroo smirked his signature lopsided grin, only he could make Kenma moan in such a way, only he could touch Kenma this way. He growled noisily biting harder and harder, leaving teeth marks and trails of love bites.

 

_My mate, my mate, Kenma's mine, my omega._

 

Kuroo bites particularly hated around Kenma's scent gland, and the omega is moaning into his ear, entire body tense but still trembling as he cums, soaking Kuroo's hand. He continued to whimper, rubbing himself against Kuroo, trying to gain more contact.

 

"Alpha please," Kenma whimpers into Kuroo's ear, "I need more, I need you in me, please alpha."

 

Kuroo growled ferociously, nearly losing control as he pushed Kenma down onto the soiled bed sheets. How could he not comply to his omega asking him so desperately. His omega needed him.

 

He continued to nibble Kenma's neck, sucking feverishly at his mate's scent glands eliciting high pitched moans; Kuroo loved those small moans, they spiked his arousal. His hands continued stroking Kenma's cock, one hand cupping his balls, gently massaging them, as the other hand held a firm grasp around the base. Watching his mate's expressions, he took an experimental lick, gauging Kenma's reaction. He smirked as Kenma's breath hitched and his legs clasped together around Kuroo's head, letting out a throaty groan of pleasure.

 

Kuroo continued to suck, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks around Kenma's cock. Kenma threaded his fingers through Kuroo's hair, fingernails scratching his scalp. He gasped and whimpered as the familiar feeling of tightness began in coil within him, this only caused Kuroo to suck harder. He screamed Kuroo's name as he came, body tense as he rode off from his high, gently rutting into Kuroo's awaiting mouth.

 

Kenma slumped back onto his bed weakly moaning, it was almost too much for him, but he still need more.

 

"Kuroo," he whined.

 

Kuroo chuckled softly into his ear, "Patience my dear, soon," he replied. He lightly separated Kenma's legs mildly teaching his fingertips along Kenma's inner thighs. Kenma's raised his hips, granting Kuroo more access to his bottom; he awaited his alpha's next move.

 

Kenma's gasped as his mate's fingers nudged their way into him; his slick drenched hole allowed for easy passage way. Kuroo scissored his fingers stretching out Kenma, his fingers wiggling and working deeper into Kenma's warmth. Kenma responded by pushing back against Kuroo's probing fingers, he couldn't contain his moans. Kuroo knew exactly how he liked it, stirring him the right way to get the best reactions from him.

 

"Alpha please, please," Kenma groaned out.

 

"I've got you, kitten, I got you," Kuroo replied breathing heavily against  Kenma's chest, he began sucking on his nipples, engulfing the small perky bud into his mouth. As he suckled, nibbling gently, his fingers began to work irregularly, changing pace ever so often. The inconsistent bursts of pleasure was driving Kenma towards climax. He struggled and whined, he could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing with nearly every stroke of Kuroo's dextrous fingers.

 

Kuroo hummed quietly as he retracted his fingers, taking a moment to admire the state Kenma was in. His flushed faces, bright pink swollen lips, dilated eyes,  they way his hair clung onto his forehead. He shushed Kenma as he undressed, lining himself with Kenma's twitching wet hole.

 

Kenma's breath caught in his throat as Kuroo slammed into him, immorality him with his thick swelling cock. He keened for more, the sweet sound enticing Kuroo to move; he pulled out nearly completely just barely leaving the tip inside Kenma's warm walls. He snapped his hips forward, burying his cock into Kenma, making him throw his head back as he moaned.

 

He arched his back wailing for more; Kuroo angled his hips aiming for his sweet spot. He quickly found Kenma's prostate, indicated by a sharp cry, and began thrusting harder. Kuroo knew how bad Kenma's heats were, he wanted to relieve Kenma's pain as quickly as possible.

 

Kenma's arched his back sobbing for more, gasping for air as his every breath got caught in his throat. He could hear the wet sound of skin slapping against skin, as Kuroo moaned.

 

He groaned deeply bearing his neck, Kuroo growled, the deep rumble resonating throughout the room. He lunged for Kenma's exposed neck, lips immediately locking onto Kenma's scent gland. Kenma's cried out in pleasure, it was becoming too much for him. Kuroo moaned into Kenma's neck, he was so close to release; his hips began beating harder, pushing deeper and harder into his mate.  He threaded his fingers through Kuroo's hair, gripping tightly as he felt his climax near as well.

 

Kuroo snarled powerfully as bit into Kenma's neck, breaking skin. Kenma cried out as he came, shooting out long thick ropes of cum onto his stomach, his walls tightening around Kuroo's pulsing cock. He heard his mate's growl, as his hips found themselves stuttering and jerking wildly. Kuroo gave one final thrust, burying himself as deep as he could as he came, filling Kenma with his cum.

 

Kenma gasped, his body tensing as Kuroo's hot sticky cum pumped into him, filling his innards completely. He groaned and bit into his lower lip, he could feel his stomach expanding, staining to accommodate all of Kuroo's cum. Kuroo kissed his collarbone and chest tenderly, soothing his slight discomfort.

 

Kenma smiled tiredly at Kuroo, he was slowly losing himself to sleep. Kuroo crooned softly, lulling Kenma asleep.

 

He pulled out carefully his cum spilling from Kenma's loosened hole, thick globs dripping onto the bed. Placing a quick kiss on Kenma's, threw on his boxers and headed for the kitchen. He would get started on cooking before washing themselves, Kenma's parents wouldn't mind him using their kitchen. After putting rice in the cocker and frozen fish fillet in the oven, he headed back into Kenma's room.

 

He halted for a moment watching Kenma sleep; he carefully lifted Kenma's unconscious body, hyper aware of his mate's bloated belly. He hummed happily knowing it was him who got to fill Kenma with his cum, and not another alpha or beta.

 

 _God, I love kenma, he's too cute,_ he thought. _I'll always take care of you_.

  


 


End file.
